Every Beginning Begins With An End (Re-uploaded)
by 4Dark1Kitsune5
Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the days pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child. (Long story short, I lost access to my account and had to create another one Q Q)
1. Chapter 001

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary:_ _Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_

_Warnings:_ _Contains violence, mild swearing, and implied situations. I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_** _I am the original author of Every Beginning Begins With An End, however, I lost my email account so I had to get a new one to kept this story alive. Once I gain access back, I will be uploading stories on there like crazy._

_With nothing else to say, let's continue~_

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling against the guys holding me in place as they continued dragging me across the frozen lake, towards the hole in the ice they had cut out in the dead of night. They placed me a few feet away from the hole and I shivered from the cold wind as the two started tying my arms to my sides and my legs together with weights weighing them down.

As they finished, a stocky guy wearing a fairly decent business suit walked to the side of me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You know things don't have to end like this. There's still a chance to change your mind you know," Unpleasant shivers coursed through my veins as I felt hands slide down my spine, "Just say the word, Kai, and we'll forget all about your daddy's little debt. Of course, you'll have to say by my side for the rest of your days."

_ I know I'm going to regret this, but I'd rather drown than stay with him,_ I yanked my head out of his grasp and spit in his face, giving him the evil eye the whole time.

"For the last time, I'd rather die then stay with you."

His face fell, "Is that so."

I didn't answer and kept on glaring at him, not stopping even as I was lifted up and thrown into the chilling waters. With the weights dragging me down, I knew that I was going to drown.

The cold around me sapped me of the strength, making my body cease struggling against the ropes tying my limbs together keeping me from swimming back to the surface.

Dots started spotting my vision as my lungs emptied themselves of the air that I had only to refill them with the bone-chilling waters around me.

I knew that the group above the surface would get me eventually thanks to my father's debt that he wasn't able to pay off when he kicked the bucket only a few weeks prier to now.

My mom died from giving birth to me.

I had no siblings nor friends that would worry about where I had gone.

The only one that I had feelings for died a few years ago in a plane crash.

I was alone.

Just a small drop of water in a never-ending ocean.

Feeling the cold seep deep into my body, I could hear the slowing of my heart with each passing second.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

I angled my body upwards so I could see the rays of the moon travel through the water.

_Ba-bump... Ba-bump..._

I closed my eyes, none of my senses working any longer.

_Ba... bump..._

At least it wasn't cold any more.

* * *

I was blissfully allowing the darkness to surround me when the faint crying cut through the silence I was enjoying.

Confusion dominated all other feelings as I strained my ears when I heard words mixed in with the sobs of a woman.

_Why is she crying?_ I wondered as the crying got closer and closer until I felt the dark unwind itself from me.

I could feel bed sheets support my back as well as feeling as if my body had shrunk to the size of a child when I was used to being almost six feet tall.

The crying was a lot closer this time along with a hand gently squeezing my own. My ears slowly opened back up and I noticed that she was speaking in a language that I wasn't used too. Yet, I knew what she was saying.

"Please! I just want my baby back! I want to hold him close to me once more! I want to see his little smile again! I want my little boy back! That's all I ask!" She said in between sobs.

I could feel the tears prick the corners of my eyes, silently willing my limp muscles to work so the wo- my mother could know that she wasn't alone.

When I felt my muscles wake up, I didn't hesitate to tighten my previously limp grip against her's, slowly opening my eyes as I did so.

The room I was in was a complete blur with colors mashing together, not allowing me to completely see where I was. My eyes trailed to the less blurry figure next to me.

I noted how her hair was hanging limp against her head with the look of utter disbelief present on her tear-stained. Her dress looked liked they had been worn for quite a few days in a row.

She slowly raised a shaky hand and pressed it against my cheek. My body welcomed the contact with open arms and I allowed myself to lean against her gently touch but kept my slowly focusing eyes on her.

When I felt my vocal chords open up, I couldn't - nor did I want to - stop the single worded question that slipped past my lips.

"Mommy?"

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Now that the first chapter's done, let's continue onto the second chapter shall we?_


	2. Chapter 002

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary:_ _Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_.

_Warning(s): Contains violence and mild swearing. I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)_.

_A/N:_ _Two chapters down, four more to get back, and one new one to post. Wish me luck ^u^''_

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_She slowly raised a shaky hand and pressed it against my cheek. My body welcomed the contact with open arms and I allowed myself to lean against her gentle touch but kept my slowly focusing eyes on her._

_When I felt my vocal chords open up, I couldn't - nor did I want to - stop the single worded question that slipped past my lips._

_"Mommy?"_

* * *

It seemed as if my near silent and slightly raspy voice had broken a spell as I saw new tears pool in her quickly lighting silver eyes when she held the hand holding my own to her cheek, feeling my hand slowly warm up as my heart started pumping blood to the rest of my body. My ears caught a chuckle from her, internally noting that disbelief was laced in the chuckle.

My eye brows scrunched together when I saw a single tear cascade down her cheek.

Though before speaking, I mentally locked part of my adult mind away and allowed the child-like one to take over.

I reached my only open hand out to her and wiped away the tear as I said, "It's okay Mommy. There's nothing to be sad about, see?" I slowly sat up, ignoring the protests of my body yelling at me to lay back down, and flashed her a toothy smile, "I'm fine. Are you hurt, Mommy?"

She shook her head as a small smile split her face, "No," She pulled me into her lap and wrapped her arms protectively around me, "Mommy's not hurt. She was just worried about you, you were sleeping for a long time."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I muttered, feeling guilt seep into me and tucked my head under her chin and started fidgeting with the top strings on her dress, letting the feeling of protectiveness surround me as this was a new feeling.

A few chuckles resonated through her chest, "It's alright sweetie. How about we get out of the hospital and go back home?"

I silently nodded and stayed still as she stood up and put the blankets back on the bed before walking out of the room and into the hall without her letting go or loosening her grip on my small body.

When we entered the hall, the noise that was faintly heard from the room stopped. I glanced up and saw that everyone in the hall was looking at us, or more specifically.

Me.

I twitched nervously and buried my head closer to her and tried focusing on my mother's calming heartbeat as I pressed closer to her.

"Why are they looking at me?" I whispered, feeling everyone's eyes trained on me as we walked down the hall. I mentally noted that there were no modern medical equipment anywhere in the hall way which made it look older. I then saw that pretty much every single person was wearing clothing that looked like it was from the 19th century.

"There's no one looking at you sweetie." She reasurred with a hint of venom targeted at the ones who were starring, which I pretended not to notice.

A split second later, I no longer felt the stares but I still kept my head comfortably hidden in the junction of my mother's neck. We both didn't pay attention to the whispers that would enter our ears from time to time and ignored them as she carried me to the main part of the hospital.

When we had entered the main room, both doctors and nurses swarmed us telling how I had to stay overnight so if something happened they would know right away. My mother ignored each and every one of them as she kept walking forward towards the entrance with an unwavering, iron grip on me.

I glanced at one of the doctors closest to me and looked straight into his eyes where I saw an unreadable glint that made itself known whenever he would glance down at me and send shivers down my spine.

_I don't trust them at all._ I thought, breaking eye contact and pressed my slightly shivering body closer to the comfortable source of warmth to get away from the people surrounding us. I felt the air outside my mother's protective warmth grow colder as I saw her eyes narrow into a glare out of the corner of my eyes. The medical professionals trembled violently under her glare and let us outside with no protest.

Taking the moment to look around without moving, I saw carriages being pulled down the street by horses. From what I could see, there was no cell phones, cars, or any other piece of technology I was used to seeing.

Confusion silently made itself known, _Why would I die, wake up as a child, and find out that I ended up going backwards in time?_ I wondered as Mom navigated seamlessly through the crowds of people as if it was nothing. Not a single person even glanced our way, dogs didn't bark at us, and she would simply dodge the kids that were about to crash into us.

Almost as we were invisible.

When we were outside the busy city, I took advantage of the afternoon sun and glanced at my mom.

The tear streaks already dried up and the redness as well as the puffiness in her eyes had gone down so I could see her eyes better. Her eyes were a soft platinum color that had happiness, curiosity, and a receding sadness swimming in them with her facial structure sharp with no evidence of wrinkles anywhere making her look about twenty with a slight tan. I moved my eyes to her hair and noticed that even though it was hanging limply, I could tell that it was normally wavy and the color was a light brown with the ends of her hair reaching past her shoulders and tickling the top of my head. Her dress was a plain and simple one with it reaching to her feet and long sleeves the same earth brown as the rest of her dress.

I looked at my hands that were curled against my chest and was met with porcelain-like skin unlike the tan skin I was used to having. Not to mention that the hospital gown that I was still wearing was a few sizes too big for me and even though it had short sleeves, they ended right below my elbows and the bottom of the shirt stopped right in between my feet and knees. I made a silent note to find a mirror to see what my eyes and hair looked like as we came across a small village.

I couldn't help but think that if we were any one else, we would've walked straight through without even knowing that we had entered. The people that looked our way had a nasty scowl form the second their eyes landed on us. Mothers would guide their children away from us and no one would walk up to us.

_What the hell?_ I thought, keeping my head low as my mom walked to the outskirts of the town and entered a small, run down house that either needed to have a complete makeover or needed to be torn down immediately.

"I'm going to lay you down alright? I don't want you to get up unless you have to go."

"Okay Mommy." I let her set me in a room connected to the main part of the house which had a kitchen and dining room with the furniture and pretty much everything else needing to be replaced with newer models. The room was in slightly better condition with almost no holes in the ceiling but you could still tell that it had seen better days.

The only window in the room was cracked in multiple places with glass shards scattered on the floor below. The dresser was more like a night stand than anything else with cracks and scratches layering the wood and the drawer handles replaced with worn-down string and I could just barely see the pictures that were placed on the top along with a small mirror. The mattress however seemed like the only thing in the room that was in relatively good shape if you ignored the spots where you could see inside of it along with the dry dirt that caked a few places.

She gently set me on the mattress and placed a thin, but clean, blanket over me before rubbing my forehead and planting a kiss, "If you can, try to sleep. Alright, Kai?"

I grinned for multiple reasons.

My name hadn't changed which I was glad about.

And despite the scorn that was aimed at us, my mother was trying her best to raise me, "Alright." I said, rubbing my eyes before closing them and slowed my breathing down while relaxing my body at the same time, making it seem as if I was already in a deep sleep. Making sure that I was breathing seemed like the main thing that she was concerned about as I felt a gentle touch on my chest that would follow the increase and decrease every time I would take a breath.

"You gave Mommy quite a scare Kai," She whispered, planting one last kiss on my forehead before taking a shaky breath, "I thought I lost you when your heart stopped beating for a whole day." I could practically hear the tears she was about to spill as I heard her walk away and shut the door, my ears faintly hearing the sound of her footsteps walk away before they disappeared all together.

_My heart stopped beating for a whole day?_ I questioned, moving the blanket off of me and slowly walked to the dresser without a sound so I wouldn't alert my mom that I was still up and quietly picked up the small mirror, looking at my reflection.

Though the sun was no longer up, the moonlight allowed me to make out both my hair and eyes as well as the rest of my facial features.

The first thing I locked on to was my eyes.

They were a combination that I would've never seen before. My eyes were a combination of three separate colors all together with a crystal blue surrounding the pupil before stretching outwards slightly and bleeding into the silver that was dominating the outer rims of the iris. The third color was a lot harder to see, I had to hold my breath so I didn't fog up the mirror and had to lean extremely close to my reflection to see the delicate specks of gold that were scattered in between the pupil and the blue in both eyes.

I backed up until I could see just my face in the mirror and noted that the blank and neutral expression that I previously had had followed me here, making my previously large eyes fall about half way and dim just a slight amount. Everything about my facial features screamed child which I was urked about and could only hope that it would go away once I grew older, though I guessed that I was about four if not five years old.

My uniquely colored eyes trailed to the top of my head and was slightly shocked. My hair very nearly matched my eyes in uniqueness but it was something that I had seen other people have before so that knocked down a few points. It was a pale silver - if not snow white - color with the back tickling the base of my neck and the other strands falling straight down to my ear except for the few that decided to be rebels and stick off to the sides, giving me a slightly messy sort of look. I raised my hand and raked my fingers through my hair until some of the strands fell in front of my forehead, some stopping above my eyes but the ones across my nose didn't stop until it was almost completely covered.

Satisfied with the new discoveries and slight adjustments, I placed the mirror back and quietly walked back to the mattress. Not forgetting to place the blanket over my small body before curling into a loose ball and falling asleep for real this time with only one thought bouncing off the walls of my head.

_Why was everyone avoiding us? Or were they just avoiding me?_

* * *

_A/N:__ Alrighty, Chapter 2 is done and over with. Now... onto chapter 3! :D_


	3. Chapter 003

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary:_ _Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child _

_Warning(s): Contains violence, swearing, abuse, and death. I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)_

_A/N: Three chapters down, four to go. You have no idea how much my hand hurts q~q_

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_Satisfied with the new discoveries and slight adjustments, I placed the mirror back and quietly walked back to the mattress. Not forgetting to place the blanket over my small body before curling into a loose ball and falling asleep for real this time with only one thought bouncing off the walls of my head._

Why was everyone avoiding us? Or were they just avoiding me?

* * *

When the rays of the sun shook me from the comforting feeling of sleep, my mind instantly snapped to my thoughts last night and I started thinking of reasons why the people in this village would hate me enough to almost completely ostracize both my mom and I.

_Is it because of my eyes?_ I wonder, my mind flashing to last night when I saw my eyes reflected back at me. I nodded to myself, _Must be. Though, I guess people in the 19th century would be wary of others with eyes they haven't seen before with the combination of my hair and overall delicate appearance._ A distinct sound of shattering glass startled me out of my thoughts and my legs dragged me out of the room before I could comprehend what was happening.

Sticking to the shadows, I crept silently until I reached the corner and carefully peaked my head out until I could see into the kitchen perfectly with only one eye.

I had to clamp down on my bottom lip to stay silent as I saw my mother slumped against the wall opposite from me with pieces of dull colored glass littered around her along with red liquid dripping down from her head on to her dress, mixing with the glass. Three burly guys were standing around her in a semi-circle with rage in both their body language and voice.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands to make sure that not a sound escaped me as I caught onto their conversation, "-vil die! You should've just stay back and let that thing die! But no! You allowed that monster to make you its fucking minion and saved the damn thing when you were ordered to!"

Confusion leaked to my face when I heard that but didn't have enough time to wonder just what they were talking about when the guy that was yelling held up a broken glass bottle above his head and my eyes widened.

I wanted to stop him.

I really wanted to stop the man from hurting my mom anymore.

But no matter how hard I tried.

They wouldn't listen, not even for a single twitch.

_Damn it! Move!_ I screamed at my paralyzed legs.

They wouldn't budge, so I decided on a dime that the next best thing would be to move their attention from her, to me.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "Leave my mom alone!" All three men stilled and I saw my mom's eyes widened.

My legs were now shaking in fear along with the rest of my body, but I kept on glaring at them despite the fear crawling into my bones. They all turned around to look at me and the supposed 'leader' of the three grinned.

"Well, well, well," He said, slowly moving closer to my shaking form as I kept glaring, "Looks like the master is here to save its minion."

I shivered at the hate and rage in his voice, _I really wish I knew what he was talking about. But I can't think about that now! I need to lead them away from her before things take a turn for the worst._ Braking eye contact, I quickly scanned the room looking for an exit.

The only one that was found was the front door that was wide open.

I glanced back at them as I pushed the child-like mind down and had my adult mind take over. I now stood with an air of confidence around me as I smirked, knowing that it would grate their nerves, "I suppose you're right, though if you kill the one I have now I'll have no choice but to take one of you three as my new minion as you call it." I sighed and closed my eyes, ready to say the finishing sentence that would hopefully work on them, "If only you knew that if you killed me, then it would break her from the spell."

"Oh really?"

_Hook, line, and sinker._

I opened my eyes in 'shock' and placed a worried expression on my face, "Oh dear. Did I say that out loud?" Not giving them time to retort, I dashed out of the house and made my way into the forest with the three of them running after me in glee.

One I entered the tree line, my legs went on autopilot as I weaved my way through the dense area. It almost disgusted me how this body seemed so used to running away as I knew we passed the limit for stamina for kids my current age, but I wasn't out of breath. I didn't even have to glance back to know that they were still following me, but their voices were getting faint with each step I took. My legs took a sudden turn that nearly sent me to the ground but I managed to keep my balance and continued running.

_Where the hell am I going?_ I wondered, dodging any and all the branches that would reach out to me in hopes of slowly me down. After what seemed like hours, I had reached a rather large, naturally built wall stones that could easily tower over a seven-foot man with each of the sides stretching as far as I could see and only layers upon layers of ivy was the only thing that covered the only entrance that was just large enough for me to go through if I crawled.

And seeing that the three chasing me wouldn't be able to either find nor go through the entrance, I got on my hands and knees and started crawling.

* * *

_A/N:_ _Ugh =n= my hands... they hurt TnT But I must be strong! Not many chapters are left, hopefully I can finish them tonight :3_


	4. Chapter 004

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_

_Warning(s): I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)._

_A/N: Two to go! Yes! :D_

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

Where the hell am I going?_ I wondered, dodging any and all the branches that would reach out to me in hopes of slowly me down. After what seemed like hours, I had reached a rather large, naturally built wall stones that could easily tower over a seven-foot man with each of the sides stretching as far as I could see and only layers upon layers of ivy was the only thing that covered the only entrance that was just large enough for me to go through if I crawled. _

_And seeing that the three chasing me wouldn't be able to either find nor go through the entrance, I got on my hands and knees and started crawling._

* * *

The loose rocks and gravel were surprisingly sharp as they dug into the palms of my hands and knees but they didn't draw any blood which I was glad about, the last thing I wanted was them getting infected and ignored them, keeping my eyes straight ahead at the end of the tunnel that was also covered by vines. I stopped my advances when I was right in front of it.

Peaking through the gaps of the vines without touching them, I saw that I had made way into a dome like structure that might as well been a three story house with how big it was. There were a few trees in there along with vines covering every inch of the stone save for the opening near the top where sunlight was coming from which shone down on the tree giving it a soft purple glow.

...

...

My train of thought came to a complete stop and backed up, _Purple glow?_ I squinted at the tree intensely, half hoping that I was wrong but sure enough the tree was indeed glowing a faint purple color. Curiosity winning the battle, I glanced around cautiously and breathed a sigh of relief when no human movement disturbed the tranquility of the dome. I gently moved through the vines and stood to my full height to dust off the dirt and rocks that had gathered on the hospital gown.

I frowned at the fabric, _I should've changed back at the house._ I thought to myself, _But there's no doubt that those three guys are still going to look for me and must've gotten some others to look for me, so simply going back home to change is out of the question._ I sighed, making up my mind and eerily walking forward without a sound to the tree and circling it. Stopping in surprise when I saw that the backside of the tree was completely different from the front side concerning the leaves.

I walked back to the front and blinked. The leaves were like any normal tree leaves with them being a healthy green color but with a faint purple outline outlining each individual leaf. I turned back to the back and blinked. These leaves were completely different, instead of the green their opposite side sported. They were a very dark purple nearing black with the lines on each leaf being a lighter purple that popped out against the darker. I reached a hand towards the leaves on a fairly low branch and experimentally touched one of the leaves.

In that moment, everything stopped. I could no longer here the wind beating down on the stone or the sound of the tree's branches shaking.

It was as if everything was at a standstill.

Fearing for the worst, I slowly tugged my hand back down as to not disturb the leaves anymore than I already have only to have a dark purple vine come down from the branch and gently wrap itself around my hand as if it was scared of scaring me.

I paused my movements and watched in childish wonder as the vine continued slithering down my hand and wrapped itself around my wrists. I knew that I should be feeling panic at how the vine was acting but I wasn't feeling the least bit panicked.

Why was that?

The question would have to go unanswered for now as more vines started cascading downwards towards me. Some a vibrant green, others the same purple color like the first. My nerves went on edge as each of the vines gently wrapped themselves around my limbs and torso, though none went near my head or neck.

"What the..." The vines pulled me up towards the branches and before the panic could set in, my small body was engulfed by the branches and I was continuously being pulled towards the heart of the tree until my feet hit the wood. The vines retreated back as I took in the new area.

I was standing in the middle of a circular floor that extended quite a few feet in front of me with five branches extending from the outer edges of the circle and snaking outwards with more branches separating from them, a few going upwards and covering the top with a mixture of both green and purple. And thanks to the light that emitted from the leaves, I was able to see everything clearly.

"What is this place?" I wondered out loud, quickly walking around to take in the scenery, "This couldn't be inside the tree. Could it? No, it has to be." I ran a hand down one of the five branches and watched giddily as the bark seemed to lean into my touch. I let out a bell-like giggle and did the same thing to the remaining four, getting the same reaction as the first one.

When I was about to start the second round, the center of the circle started glowing behind me. I turned around and stared at the light before having to shut my eyes with raising my arms for extra protection as it steadily grew brighter. It finally dimmed after what I counted was about thirty seconds and I heard two thumps resonate through the silence as I lowered my arm and opened my eyes, wondering what had changed.

Nothing had changed, but there were two round things resting on the ground, fueling my curiosity enough for me to walk closer and pick whatever they were, one in each hand. I looked at them and saw they were two rings, both bearing butterfly that seemed like it was attached to the ring with its wings spread out. Both butterflies had blue wings and I had to comb through my memories to figure out that they both were Blue Morpho butterflies and though the butterflies were similar, the actual rings themselves were different from each other.

In my right hand, the ring bore the same shade of purple that the leaves had and only the lighter purple made it possible to see that it wasn't one solid color, but instead very detailed vines that swirled endlessly around the ring. The left was the same thing except the dark purple was switched with a dark green and the light purple traded with the light green.

I rolled them around in my hands, debating on whether or not I should put them on. I was leaning towards not putting them on but there was a continuous nagging in the back of my head that was coaxing me to put the rings on.

Wanting the irritable nagging to stop, I put them on.

Purple on the right middle finger

Green on the left middle finger.

* * *

_A/N: I am crying tears of joy, I'm almost done getting my story back :D_


	5. Chapter 005

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_.

_Warning(s): Feels, I suppose? I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)._

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_I rolled them around in my hands, debating on whether or not I should put them on. I was leaning towards not putting them on but there was a continuous nagging in the back of my head that was coaxing me to put the rings on._

_Wanting the irritable nagging to stop, I put them on._

_Purple on the right middle finger._

_Green on the left middle finger._

* * *

Once they were on securely, I felt them tighten against my skin until I thought they were going to snap my fingers off. When the pain became near unbearable levels, it stopped.

I looked down at the rings in confusion, _Why would they continuously squeeze my fingers and then stop?_ I questioned, looking at the rings closely and tilting my head to the side when I spotted the tips of some more vines branching off from the two rings and slowly extended down my hands. Two fairly thick vines extended out in a upside-down v and avoided my other fingers until they reached to my wrist where they started wrapping around it, before locking together almost like a bracelet. The smaller vines trapped between the thicker vines started moving down slightly and stopped at random places, making the back of both my hands look like the inside of a leaf.

When they stopped moving, I turned my hands over and saw that there weren't any vines in the palms of my hands and turned them back over.

"What do they do?" I wondered, looking down at the rings. The nagging voice came back, telling me to touch the bark. I huffed in slight annoyance and stubbornly stood my ground, only succeeding in having the voice grow in volume until it was practically yelling at me.

I winced at how loud it was and grumbled, "Alright fine. Just stop yelling!" The voice did what I asked with what I could only guess was smugness as I cautiously walked over to one of the extending branches and lightly touched the bark with both hands. The reaction was immediate as faint green and purple lights were seen underneath my hands. My eyes widened in surprise and wonder; I didn't take my hands away from the bark.

Watching in awe, the branch under my hands twitched as both lights traveled up the whole length of the branch until it was fully covered in the purple and green lights. I looked at it in wonder before I thought of something.

_Can I move it?_

With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the lights pulsing in the branch and pictured it moving downwards on to the ground so I could exit the tree. I heard the creaking of wood as I felt the branch move and twitch underneath my touch, but never moved away from my touch.

If anything, it moved closer.

When everything became quiet once more, I opened my eyes and saw that the branch had bent downwards until the tip of the branch touched the ground with the smaller branches spiraling around each other as like railings.

"Whoa." I muttered, awed as I looked down at the rings that were no longer glowing. Rolling my eyes, I slowly started my way down the branch with my hands barely brushing the leaves as I passed them. Once I was back on solid ground and no longer touching the branch, the rings glowed once more making the branch glow as well. I watched with wide eyes as the branch moved back to it original position in the tree, leaving me on the ground.

The branch stopped moving the same time the rings stopped, leaving me in the dim light of the fading sun above. As I stood there; my heart started to break as the tree slowly lost its healthy and entrancing glow with its leaves falling to the ground at an alarming rate. My vision grew blurry as the branches started curling into themselves with the smaller branches snapping and falling onto the leaves. Water fell from my eyes and wet my cheeks as they traveled downward when the tree stood lifeless. Its bark dark; the leaves scattered around the base of the tree like a circle, but there were only two at my feet when I looked down.

One purple; one green.

They were the only ones that still had their vibrant coloring unlike the others whose color had grown faded.

Clearing my eyes of the remaining tears, I bent down and picked up both of them with one hand.

I looked at the vibrant leaves with sad eyes; silently wishing that I had the materials to make them into a necklace and wear it proudly around my neck where all would see them and their unique colors.

The rings glowed at my internal wish and panic grew inside when I thought the rings would absorb the colors and leave them lifeless like the others.

But that didn't happen.

Both stems of the leaves started trembling under the glow of the rings until the stems started twisting together. They then grew towards my neck - twirling around each other along the way - and broke into two strands; wrapping loosely around my neck until they met at the back. I could feel them clasp together and stood still as I felt the stems moving against my skin; shrinking and fidgeting making the two leaves still in my limp grasp move up towards me.

The moving only stopped when the leaves were above my beating heart and only then did the stems stop with only the leaves moving up and down when I breathed.

I felt safe under the glow of the leaves; I soaked up the feeling. Not once did I ever feel safe when both my beloved and father passed. I did feel the feeling for a short time when I was with my new mother, but even that was short lived.

Feeling the leaves and taking a deep breath, I turned towards the only exit and entrance and made my way through them once more; stopping only to look back at the lifeless tree once more and wave goodbye.

I saw one of the branches wave back to me, making a gentle smile appear on my face and tears well up in my eyes before I turned and left.

* * *

_A/N: I'm almost done getting the story back on track! Time for a celebration! :D_


	6. Chapter 006

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child. _

_Warning(s): The slight injury of male genitals. I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)._

_A/N: =w= I feel so much better now, my story's back on track, chapter 7 is on its way, and Nightcore is filling up my brain. It can't get better than this._

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_I felt safe under the glow of the leaves; I soaked up the feeling. Not once did I ever feel safe when both my beloved and father passed. I did feel the feeling for a short time when I was with my new mother, but even that was short lived._

_ Feeling the leaves and taking a deep breath, I turned towards the only exit and entrance and made my way through them once more; stopping only to look back at the lifeless tree once more and wave goodbye._

_I saw one of the branches wave back to me, making a gentle smile appear on my face and tears well up in my eyes before I turned and left. _

* * *

The moonlight peaked out from the swaying branches as the wind shook a few leaves off of their branches as I stood up, shivering slightly as I did so.

_Now I really wish that I grabbed a change of clothes before running._ I thought, rubbing my hands together before switching to my upper arms when another violent gust ripped through. The hospital gown - nearly all gray from the dirt and grim - did little to protect me from the cold wind and I ended up shivering violently.

I stayed still until the wind died down enough for me to lessen my shivering and was about to venture farther into the forest when a large amount of pressure weighted me down. My unique eyes widened as I shivered once more.

But this time, not from the cold.

Even the plants were trembling violently as the air grew heavier, almost as if the source was moving closer.

I could feel their fear of the source, but also worry for me.

Some were even giving of the feeling of protectiveness as their branches were slowly reaching out towards me; almost as if they were going to pick my small form up and hold me close like a mother would do to her child to protect them from a threat.

_What is going on?_ I wondered. Both confused about picking up feelings from the plants around me and scared about the source finding me. I could feel the grass under me twitch and grow around me; attaching themselves to every part of me they could without giving me to much discomfort before lifting me up into the air and into the waiting branches of the trees.

The second I was in reach of the branches, they snatched me out of the grass's hold and lifted me up into the highest of the branches. I watched in fascination as I was surrounded by the branches in a cocoon-like manner; they gave me room to move around in and left an opening for me to see out of as well as leaving small spaces for air to travel through.

Slowly, I leaned over and gazed out onto the forest floor and waited for the source to come into my view.

And it wasn't long until it did.

At the sight of the... thing... I was very thankful for the plants choosing to hide and protect my child body.

I held my breath as the thing came into view.

From my place in the trees, the thing looked like a miniature, rounded mech with the head of a wolf and deadly claws were the hands would've been. My heart was banging painfully on my ribs as cold sweat ran down my neck. From where I was hiding, I could only hear the deep growls shaking me to my core; I had no doubt that whatever it was, was speaking to someone.

I could only hope that it wasn't talking to another one like it.

I swallowed the extra saliva that gathered in my mouth and tried to keep my breathing down to lessen the chances of it finding me.

My eyes stayed locked on the creature as it continued stomping around and watched as it lowered to the ground where I just was. My hands shot up to cover my mouth when I felt whimpers threatening to break through; the creature continued to sniff, slowly moving up until it was facing me.

I was shaking in terror at this point; I moved away from the opening and pushed against the wall behind me.

The trees were now angered at the creature; angered that it was looking in my direction and was looking for me specifically. Sounds of the creature grunting and growling with the sounds of bark groaning against a heavy weight made it to my ears; worry for the tree grew inside.

Moving on instinct, I turned 180 degrees and placed both hands on the branches, gently coaxing it to move and let me out. It took quite a lot of me coaxing before the stubborn branches reluctantly moved to let me out.

I shot out of the cocoon without a glance at the creature when it loudly snarled at my retreating form. Branches quickly connected each other to form a bridge, helping me escape; I could only guess from the frustrated growls coming from behind me that they were slowing it down.

My lungs burned, and with my heart pounding against my ribs along side it was almost enough for me to stop and take a breather. But every time I would start to slow down, both the voice and the irritated growls would motivate me to keep going.

All too soon, there came a point where my shaking legs couldn't hold me up anymore. I braced myself for impact against the hard wood.

But I met nothing but air.

A panic-filled scream tore from my lips as my eyes closed and continued until I landed on something hard and warm; I heard a grunt coming from it as well. The child-like mind forced back up and made me grip the fabric of what I had landed on, shivering in fear as a familiar growl was heard from above.

"Tch." A male voice sounded as arms shifted my small body to the side until I was being carried on his hip like how Mom did when she carried me to the village. I didn't have any time to dwell in my limited amount of memories concerning her when the sound of a sword being drawn cut through the air.

The long haired male thrust me into the hands of a buff figure cloaked in a long tan coat with what looked like a metal backpack strapped to his back. I peered at him as he did me; he seemed to freeze when my eyes connected with his while I seemed to panic.

He looked a lot like the 'leader' of the ones that chased me from my new home.

I reacted violently and started squirming in his grip while loudly protesting, "Let me go!" I repeated over and over again.

The man tried to get a steady grip on me as he tried to calm me down, "Hey! Kid! C-Calm down, why don't ya? We're not going to hurt you! You just need to-!" He hunched over in pain when one of my feet landed a rather... painful kick to his sensitive parts. I winced a little bit, but I didn't have time to make sure he was alright when I was yanked into the air by the back of the hospital gown.

"Eeeep!" I squeaked, holding the bottom of the gown downwards and curling my legs inwards in instinct. I turned my head and was faced with a red-haired male with an eye patch over one of his eyes and an orange scarf around his neck.

"Hey now," He said in a cheerful, carefree voice as the only visible green eye locked with mine and widened, "... You must've been running for quite a while if you have that much dirt on your face."

His _-fakefakefake-_ cheerfulness caught me off guard and I could only nod silently as I was suspended in the air.

He seemed happy enough with me calming down a bit and slowly set me back on the ground. Once my feet touch the ground, the blades of grass loosely wrapped around my toes and ankles; I silently prayed that the red-headed male wouldn't notice.

"What's your name?" He asked, pausing to point to himself and say, "I'm Lavi."

I looked to the ground as I gently traced the butterflies on my rings and muttered, "... Kai."

* * *

_A/N: I feel... soooo much better, and now all I have to do is post the new seventh chapter and this weight will be lifted from my shoulders =w=_


	7. Chapter 007

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_.

_Warning(s): Feels, I suppose? I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)._

_A/N: Finally! This story is now up to date :D Yay! Time to sleep! -w-_

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_"Hey now," He said in a cheerful, carefree voice as the only visible green eye locked with mine and widened, "... You must've been running for quite a while if you have that much dirt on your face."_

_His _-fakefakefake-_ cheerfulness caught me off guard and I could only nod silently as I was suspended in the air._

_He seemed happy enough with me calming down a bit and slowly set me back on the ground. Once my feet touch the ground, the blades of grass loosely wrapped around my toes and ankles; I silently prayed that the red-headed male wouldn't notice._

_"What's your name?" He asked, pausing to point to himself and say, "I'm Lavi."_

_I looked to the ground as I gently traced the butterflies on my rings and muttered, "... Kai."_

* * *

He grinned and sat cross legged in front of me, probably trying to make himself appear less threatening to me, "Well then, it's very nice to meet you, Kai."

I stayed quiet, still messing around with the two rings as I listened in on the fighting going on a few yards away consisting of metal biting against metal with growls and annoyed clicks popping up every so often. I was tempted to look back and watch, but I was reminded of Lavi sitting in front of me when fingers snapped in front of my eyes.

I tilted my head to the side in slight irritated confusion, and refused to speak up.

Lavi seemed to catch on, "I asked how old you were." He supplied helpfully.

Slowly, I nodded as I was raking every corner of my brain for this body's age.

When I looked myself in the mirror, my reflection seemed very young around three or four possibly, but those numbers didn't feel right. Nine and ten seemed too old, and the only number my brain agreed with was seven.

Seven it is then.

"I'm seven."

A green eye widened in shock, he was probably expecting me to say four or something. Just as he opened his mouth to express his shock, my chest tightened tremendously as the sound of breaking wood echoed behind me, sending pain throughout my entire body and forcing me to my knees.

The pain forced my ears to ring, as if I heard a bomb explode instead of hearing a tree break.

It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion as the ground shook both below and behind me, even Lavi seemed to be moving in slow motion from his mouth, to his hand reaching towards the small hammer strapped to his thigh as his one eye stayed locked onto whatever was behind me.

Without thinking, I slowly turned around, immediately wishing I hadn't.

The creature was heading straight towards me on two legs with its mouth open, pointed teeth just waiting to sink into my flesh with its claws wanting to tear open my flesh.

My heart nearly stopped, the voice in my head grew frantic as it kept telling me to use the plants to protect myself.

But... I didn't know how.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I covered my head, spitting out a single word without meaning to,

**"Encase!"**

The reaction happened in an instant, multiple long green vines shot out from the ground below the creature and latched onto every part it could, stopping it in its tracks. It growled at the vines and tried swiping at them; it couldn't even cut one. As it swiped, the vines would move out of the claws path while still crawling up the creature's body with more vines sprouting from the ground. I watched in morbid fascination as the creature was slowly being turned into a cocoon, its movements slowing considerably until it was covered head to toe in vines and no longer moving, the only indication we had of knowing it still being alive were the annoyed growls coming from it.

But the vines wouldn't move, they were waiting for me to say something... I just know it.

The one voice split into two, both gently encouraging me to speak the first word that comes to my mind once more.

Inhaling a shaky breath, I spoke,

**"C-Constrict."**

The vines began moving, twisting around the creature tightly, forcing pained yelps from it. I could only watch for a moment before dark purple vines broke the surface near my feet, creating a wall in front of me and effectively blocking my view of the cocoon. Two vines broke from the wall and headed towards me and covered my ears. A feeling of confusion and annoyance entered my system as they blocked out the sound as well. As I tried pulling them off, the two voices were whispering how everything was going to be alright and how they were going to make sure that no one was ever going to hurt me again.

The confusion grew.

After ten seconds went on for an eternity, the vines let go, sinking into the ground once more. I eyed the spot were the cocoon once was, there was no indication of the vines nor cocoon ever being there.

Shaking, I turned towards a shocked Lavi, disbelief hiding another emotion in his one eye, and asked, "What just happened?"

* * *

_A/N: I... am... so... happy... I... recovered... my... story... *falls to ground and sleeps*_

_KiraLoveless: =w= you are very close, so very close. I liked how you worded it, very nice ( ^w^)b_

_imacchi11229: I didn't specify his age in earlier chapters, but that was mostly my fault ^u^'' I never caught it until now and I would like to thank you for pointing it out :3_

_See you guys next chapter~_

_(Hopefully I won't have to create another account -n-)_


	8. Chapter 008

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_.

_Warning(s): Feels, I suppose? I do not own D. Gray-Man, only my OC(s)._

_A/N: I... have no excuse. I am simply sorry it took me so long to update :c_

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_The vines began moving, twisting around the creature tightly, forcing pained yelps from it. I could only watch for a moment before dark purple vines broke the surface near my feet, creating a wall in front of me and effectively blocking my view of the cocoon. Two vines broke from the wall and headed towards me and covered my ears. A feeling of confusion and annoyance entered my system as they blocked out the sound as well. As I tried pulling them off, the two voices were whispering how everything was going to be alright and how they were going to make sure that no one was ever going to hurt me again._

_The confusion grew._

_After ten seconds went on for an eternity, the vines let go, sinking into the ground once more. I eyed the spot were the cocoon once was, there was no indication of the vines nor cocoon ever being there._

_Shaking, I turned towards a shocked Lavi, disbelief hiding another emotion in his one eye, and asked, "What just happened?"_

* * *

Lavi stared at me in shock despite it being well over thirty minutes since the vines acted on my order; I was scared to try it again, no matter how much the two voices seemed to congratulate me and made my heart flutter at the praise. He turned towards the other two, the one I had kicked was looking at me rather mournfully while the other held a calculating look in his eyes.

The three of them seemed to communicate telepathically before Lavi turned towards me with a too wide of a smile before saying, "Do you know where your home is, Kai?"

My body tensed as panic flooded my system, images of my mother being surrounded by men that chased me out of my short-lived home, "No," I muttered, shaking as I spoke, "I don't."

I refused to look at him and have Lavi see the fear in my eyes as he hummed in thought, "Well, then why don't Yuu and Gaston and I try to find your home? It can't be-"

"NO!" I couldn't help but scream, snapping my head upwards and backing away despite me trying to get the childish side of my mind quiet and under control, "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK THERE! THEY'LL KILL ME IF I GO BACK THERE!"

Shock was evident in his green eye as well as the other two, they all backed away as the tree branches lowered and swatted them farther away from me. Hiccups left my throat as tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried calming down the hysterical child-side with the two other voices along side me, unintentionally drowning out Lavi's voice as the grass around me grew and stretched until the blades were taller than I was.

But they didn't stop there.

The grown grass started circling around me until I could no longer see the blurred images of the three people being flung away by the plants. Before the plants could completely cover my vision, I caught the familiar glint of metal being drawn from the sheath from the one with long hair; buried memories of my past resurfaced, making my heart beat faster and my hands become clammy. As the last of the gaps closed, I saw all of the branches change their course and head towards the owner of the blade, completely ignoring the other two.

I sat in the protection of the grass, blocking out the sounds occurring on the outside and covered my ears to muffle the sounds even more all while soothing the childish side of me.

"Don't worry, Kai." I stiffened, Lavi's voice whispering just outside of my protection, though he didn't try to touch the grass surrounding me, "We won't bring you back; we're going to bring you to a better home. Mine, Gaston's, and Yuu's home. Alright?"

It was extremely tempting to just leap out of my protection screaming yes if only to get a far away from the village as possible, but the adult-side wanted to think things through first and confirm some things.

Placing a hand near the place where his voice was coming from and silently asked the grass to move so I could see the red-head. Even more reluctant than the trees, it took quite a bit of coaxing and reassurance before they would move, even then I could only see Lavi's single eye.

"Promise not bring me back?"

He smiled and nodded, "With all of my heart."

I hummed, trying to think of something else to ask, "D-Do other people live with you guys?"

The question seemed to catch the red-head off guard, but nonetheless, answered truthfully, "There are quite a few people, but they're all nice and would love to have a new member of the family."

I was so ready to leap out and join them, but there was one thing both sides of me wanted to know, "What if they don't like me because of what I can do?"

The reply was instant, "I wouldn't worry about that, you would fit right in."

Now I was convinced - though a small side of me wasn't so sure this was a good idea - and gently placed my hands on the blades of grass, trying to get them to move and give me enough room to step out. The plants were stubborn and took their sweet time in moving away and widening the opening. When it was just enough for my small body to squeeze through, I slid through the opening and tumbled into Lavi's awaiting arms when I tripped over the plants shielding me. My cheeks grew warm as the red head chuckled and adjusted his grip on me until I was settled on his hip, gripping his clothes in a death grip.

It's been so long since a stranger neither I nor my body recognized - besides the one with long hair but that didn't count - has held me like this and frankly, I didn't like it; one look at Lavi's face however, told me he enjoyed holding me like the child I was. I stayed silent and focused on the weight of the leaves resting on my skin as Lavi spoke in a different language, one that was very familiar to me in my past... life. To calm my rapid heart, I focused on the weight of the leaves resting on my skin and rested my head on his shoulder as Lavi spoke to the other two in a different... familiar language.

_"I'll call Komui when we get to the station and if there's no other missions, Allen and Lenalee can tag along with us back to Headquarters." _I could just barely understand what he was saying, the words and translation getting scrambled in my head rom what I could only guess the child-ish side of me being raised in a village where no one spoke English.

I still hadn't figured out where I was either.

The man with long hair scowled and clicked his tongue, _"As long as the chibi doesn't fuss or cry, I could care less."_ That... actually kind-of hurt. In the past, I was used to the ridicule and taunts directed at me on a daily basis until I grew numb to them and became immune them; I suppose with the body being as young as it is and the constant switch between the child side and adult side of my mind would decrease the immunity.

I could feel wary eyes on me as the third guy spoke, _"If he doesn't kick me I'm alright with it." _I made a small note to apologize to the man, but the day as catching up to me. So much had happened, so many life-changing things, and it was only noon. Staying awake was becoming more and more difficult as Lavi started walking and humming a tuneless tune, almost as if he was trying to make me fall asleep.

Needless to say to was working.

My eyelids slowly drifted shut, content flowing into my system as I fell asleep.

I didn't notice Lavi's single eye watching me as his eye held worry and regret.

* * *

_A/N: New goal for me: Update again before this month ends :3_

_imacchi11229: I'm glad you do~ x3_

_Serenity__ Dream:__ I don't think I will have any pairings in the story (unless it's canon) since Kai is only seven and everyone else is in their teens. And unless something happens where Kai gets aged to at least his teens I'm not thinking to pair him up with anyone. Sorry :c_

_scarlet __rose__ white:__ I feel so bad for not updating sooner TnT_

_ReaperVandreadxProwl:__ I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :3_

_See you guys next chapter~_


	9. Chapter 009

Every Beginning Begins With An End

_Summary: Is what my dad used to say and I had no clue what he meant. Until now. I now have to figure out where I am exactly without drawing suspicion to myself. But that ends up getting harder and harder to do as the years pass. Not to mention I'm stuck in the body of a child_.

_Warning(s): Hmm... don't think this is needed here... Yay! :3_

_A/N: Just in time! :D Little shorter than I'd like it to be though :/_

* * *

Recap of last chapter:

_I could feel wary eyes on me as the third guy spoke,_ "If he doesn't kick me I'm alright with it."_ I made a small note to apologize to the man, but the day as catching up to me. So much had happened, so many life-changing things, and it was only noon. Staying awake was becoming more and more difficult as Lavi started walking and humming a tuneless tune, almost as if he was trying to make me fall asleep._

_Needless to say to was working._

_My eyelids slowly drifted shut, content flowing into my system as I fell asleep._

_I didn't notice Lavi's single eye watching me as his eye held worry and regret._

* * *

Lavi looked down at the small boy in his arms, soundly sleeping through the loud noises of the forest. Many pretty woman traveling along the same path as them approached the group with their eyes on the sleeping boy and had Kanda not drawn Mugen, Lavi would've probably been whisked away by the hoard. Once the sky became dark, the group had stopped by a lone inn stationed on the edge of the forest. The care taker took one look at Kai and his dirty gown - nearly torn to shreds - and she screeched, nudging him towards the wash room and almost yelling at him to get the kid washed and into clean clothes; he winced at each swat she managed to land on his head.

Kanda ignored the display and instead took one of the keys from the finder and went to find his own room. Gaston kindly asked one of the other, younger care takers how long it would take to reach the nearest city from where they were; to his relief she stated that it would only take a hour on foot if they continued along their way. The finder thanked her and just as he was about to find his own room, a frantic yell pierced through the air sounding like that of a child's.

Mixed emotions bubbled in his chest as he unwillingly rushed towards the source of the screams only to find Lavi being thrown out of the wash room and into the wall. Gaston stared at the exorcist slowly sliding down the wall as Kai's protests echoed in the other room along with the woman's voice stating how dirty he was and clicking her tongue every other second. What he was truly worried about though, were the plants that seemed to gravitate towards the child popping out at any moment; standing there for only a few moments before deciding nothing was going to happen.

A sigh escaped him, Gaston could only guess the plants around Kai only acted if they themselves felt he needed protection. It could also be whenever something threatening made its appearance though too. A groan escaped him this time as the finder felt a headache starting up, after helping Lavi up and giving him the key to a room for both he and Kai, since Kai seemed to trust only the bookman at the moment, he himself retreated to the final room to relax.

He would call Komui later after sleep, he needed time to think about all the events that had happened in such a short time.

Point of view change ~Kai~

I couldn't stop my body from shaking as the evil lady washed my hair and the rest of my body no matter how hard I protested and tried getting away; she was too busy cooing at how soft my hair was "It's softer than a baby chick~." I remember her saying as she poured a basin of water over my head to get the soap off. She didn't even seem to mind the vines growing on my arms and didn't question how the miniature butterflies were able to move their wings; I yelled when she tried to take off the necklace hanging around my neck before I got in the tub, I think that's when Lavi got kicked out as well but I wasn't too sure.

Chills rolled down my spine as the elder finished washing my hair as I got done scrubbing the dirt off of my body until it stung, I couldn't help but feel something was off about her as she kept humming an eerie tune. When I was finally able to exit the water, I all but threw the night gown the younger girls had provided on and bolted out of the room before she could stop me.

My freedom lasted all of a second before I ran into a familiar pair of legs.

"Hey there Kai, Gaston got us a room. Wanna go check it out?" He asked, smiling down at me as he twirled a singular key around his pointer finger. My mouth refused to open and all I could do was nod, I just wanted to get away from the elder as soon as possible. I reached up and grabbed Lavi's hand, allowing him to drag me down the hall to our room.

I looked back and saw the woman leaning against the wall with a dangerous feeling coming off of her.

_Can't I get a break from all the action or a while? _I mentally whimpered, subtly moving closer to the red head as we walked. I didn't feel safe until we reached our room and locked the door behind us. My heart calmed down as I sat on one of the two beds placed in the near empty wooden room; I didn't realize I was laying on the pillow until Lavi pulled the thin blanket over me and whispered 'good night'.

The sense of foreboding didn't leave me even as I fell into sleep's embrace.

* * *

_A/N: No clue when I'm gonna update again, but hopefully it'll be before September :3_

_scarlet rose white: Wait no longer it is here :D_

_Guest__:__ And the update it here :)_

_Forgottenpast22__:__ Thank you x3 I'm glad you're enjoying this so far :3_

_See you guys next chapter~_


End file.
